The rules of Wayne Manor
by Batmanandme
Summary: The life of Dick Greyson under the heroic guardian, Bruce Wayne was always assumed to be easy but it was no secret that Batman was a strict and firm guardian. Based of a scene in "The Puzzles are Coming." Contains corporal punishment.
1. Chapter 1

**OK so I was watching Batman and Robin the 1960s series and in "The Puzzles are Coming," Batman swats Robin on the butt for being rude in front of the Riddler. So this is a fan fic about Robin's life under his strict but heroic guardian. Hope you like it! **

**Warning contains corporal punishment- so if you don't like it don't read! **

Batman stormed out of the bat mobile, his steps causing firm and rapid on the steep floor.

Robin followed closely behind, eager to be embraced back into the bat-cave rather than the cold night air; it had been particularly chilly that night, especially in his skintight suit.

Batman had just found out from spying on a rooftop until the early morning that Bruce's business partners and friends were working with Two Face in order to create a deal to control 20% of the business market. All it took was some funded damage to their opposition

"What are we going to do Batman?" Robin asked trying to peer over his shoulder as he typed hurriedly into the computer.

Batman didn't answer.

"Well are you not going to answer?" Robin asked, his eyes wide with disbelief at his hesitation.

"Go to your room Dick, we are finished for tonight, it looks like we will have a busy day tomorrow," he said, not bothering to look around at his protégé. He knew very well he would be obeyed.

"Yes, sir," Robin said, and then he left to change his clothes and have Alfred check his newly formed wounds.

Robin was almost happy to be away from the Dark Night while he was obviously fuming over his friend's lack of morality. He was only in his room for a few minutes before Alfred came in, antiseptic and bandages at the ready.

"Master Dick, you seem to be preoccupied tonight," he muttered while Dick took off his shirt to portray the bruises and cuts formed from the fight with the Joker just that afternoon.

Dick tried to force a smile, he had never been good at deceiving Alfred, especially not when it came to him being worried for Bruce.

"Batman thinks two of Bruce's business partners are involved in a partnership with Two Face," he admitted, sullen that he couldn't keep this one thing to himself.

Alfred nodded and began to dab at his wounds, splashing generous amounts of antiseptic onto them, "It's hard finding out that people you trusted aren't who you thought they were. However, it is nothing you should be worried over Master Dick, Bruce can handle almost anything."

Dick nodded and then, involuntarily cringed as Alfred began bandaging him up.

"I suppose you are going to have to miss PE this week Dick," he murmured.

"Uh man," he whined but he didn't go any further, he didn't want Alfred telling Bruce, yet again, that he shouldn't be going on dangerous missions. After all he was thirteen years old, not five.

"Good night, Master Dick, will that be all?"

Dick nodded slowly, "Yeah, thanks Alfred."

The next morning the smell of scrambled eggs and buttered toast woke him and forced him to break from his sleeping lumped to shower and get ready to head out with Batman.

Bruce as always, was sipping his coffee at the table and reading the newspaper while Alfred was busy in the kitchen.

"Dick," Bruce greeted smiling as the boy swung happily into the room, "there you are, eat up fast. We have a meeting with the commissioner this morning."

Dick nodded eagerly, ever since he knew that Bruce had a relationship with the men plotting to destroy Gotham's finances, everything became more personal. If even possible he was more willing than ever to get behind the bank robberies and the destruction of businesses.

He didn't even care that Alfred scolded him for scoffing down his eggs or neglecting his freshly squeezed orange juice. As soon as his plate was clear he rushed down to the batcave.

"Eager one isn't he," Alfred said pointedly as Bruce stood up to meet him down there.

"You know, I'm becoming real proud of the kids sense of right and wrong," he muttered ignoring Alfred's tone.

The bat mobile was quick to arrive at the Commissioners house and Batman and Robin raced to meet him as he was coming out of his large, arched doors.

"I need answers Batman!" he said, in an almost rushed whisper.

"We are working on it Commissioner Gordon, but a worrying fact has come to light," Batman said carefully, "I need to know about Bryan Peers and Erik Sachers."

"They are business men, they own Gotham's second largest chemical company, under Wayne Industries. Now Batman you can't possible think that they are too do with this, they are significant contributors in Gotham's finances," he said with wide wary eyes.

"As troubling as it sounds, Commissioner it may be true," Batman said firmly.

Commissioner's eyes darted from the ground to Batman, "I can have police pull them in for questioning," he offered reluctantly.

"Actually, Commissioner, I would rather Robin and I questioned them if you don't mind."

He nodded slowly, opening his mouth as if to give a warning but Batman and Robin were already heading to the car.

The establishment of Peers and Sachers was next to Wayne industries and gleamed on the sidewalk with the gold plated sign. It looked so warm and inviting that Dick hesitated before entering, not Batman however. Dick could always count on him to take lead and never let his emotions prevail.

Dick didn't know why they weren't just swinging into Peers and Sachers own office instead of taking the elevator up, but with batman's firm and cold eyes under the mask, he decided against it.

As the elevator doors opened they walked into a polished lobby and then they were lead into Peers and Sachers shared office by the alarmed looking secretary.

Sachers and Peers office looked more like a living room with a beige expensive looking carpet and couches.

"Batman, what a pleasant surprise," Peers said, coming up with Sachers to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Batman said, though it was so sharp it didn't sound sincere, "but I need to ask you a few questions."

A smile gleamed from Sachers face "We will be happy to answer any questions from the worlds greatest detective."

Batman nodded, though he doubted that was the case.

"I need to know what you were doing last night, near Rile Street?" Batman shot the question faster than either of them had expected but Peers was the first to step forward, shrugging off the air of urgency.

"We were visiting the opening of the new museum," he said calmly.

"There was no museum opening last night!" Robin snapped.

"It was a private showing, you can't expect us to be in with the public," he said simply.

Batman nodded, "did you meet with Two Face last night?'

Sachers stepped forward now, "Of course not."

Batman nodded, pretending to accept Sachers response as the truth.

"How much money do you make monthly?" Batman asked.

Peers shifted uncomfortable, "on average we make a gross profit of 2.4 million monthly."

"What did you make last month?"

He shifted again, "6.2 million."

"You expect us to believe you haven't been making deals with Two Face when your profit increased that much. Your guilty just admit it!" Robin suddenly exclaimed.

A look of rage passed Sachers and Peer's face, "Why how dare you, boy!'

"I do apologize for Robin," Batman said instantly, "he can be impetuous at points."

Suddenly Robin felt a stinging sensation on his butt as he cringed slightly, realizing Batman had just spanked him.

Yet, the words escaped easily from his mouth, "Impetuous but curios to why we saw you with Two Face last night just days after one of your biggest oppositions was bombed, while your profit has almost tripled."

Dick flickered his eyes to Batman to see if he was going to swat him again but Batman's eyes were sternly on the men in front of them.

"Batman you should learn to control your sidekick, we shouldn't have to listen to such accusations from an insolent child," Peers spat.

"Then you won't mind us searching the place," Batman said, but before they could answer the phone rand and Batman hurried over to answer it, despite their protests.

From the phone he heard the unmistakable voice of Two Face.

"Where are you?" the rasped voice sounded through the receiver, "I was expecting you at the pier five minutes ago."

"Robin!" Batman snapped, "the pier now!

They jumped from the window, landing briskly by the batmobile, racing it the pier while Batman called the police to Peers and Sachers office.

The gratifying sound of the police sirens in the background told Dick that he might have gotten away with his breach of conduct.

Relaxing a little he managed to focus on the task of catching Two Face. Luckily, Batman had screeched the car to a halt and grabbed him before Robin could do anything but tie him up for the police to pick him up later.

"I'm sorry Batman, about your friends," Dick said when they were safely in the batmobile riding back to Wayne Manor. He was sorry, he knew Bruce respected them from how many times they had been over for dinner, or how many times they went golfing and now, they were no better than Two Face.

"You are going to be sorry, about how you acted, Robin!" Batman said firmly in response and for the first time since he had insulted Peer and Sachers he looked sternly at Robin.

"But, they were working with Two Face and you… you hit me in there!" Dick whined but Batman's firm glare told him not to press further.

Dick shuddered in fear. He couldn't believe he was going to be spanked for sticking up for Batman, it wasn't fair, if Batman had said it, it would have been fine. He crossed his arms firmly, furious at the situation.


	2. Chapter 2

The batmobile ran back into the batcave and Alfred was quick to greet them, "I heard on the news Master Bruce, congratulations and to you to Master Dick."

"Richard, go to the training room," Batman ordered, using his real name while in the suit told Alfred something was wrong and sure enough when his eyes glanced to Dick, he was walking slowly, with his head down to the training room.

"Did I miss something, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked but batman shook his head.

"No, just a little disobedience that needs sorting."

Alfred nodded and went upstairs to prepare the lunch for the masked duo while Batman went to his desk and pulled out a long, metal ruler.

With it firmly in his hand he marched into the training room where David was perched on the sparring ring, with her arms crossed and a defiant expression on his face.

Giving him a stern look he placed the ruler on a stray table and approached Dick.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Dick snapped bitterly.

Batman crossed his own arms and stared down at him, giving him a good hard look.

It was easy to think of him as more a protégé than his son when they were still Batman and Robin and so he admitted the spankings were probably harder and with less communication.

"You spoke out of line Robin, and if you had stopped after I gave you a warning swat I would not be spanking you. However, you continued to disobey me-"

"I was only sticking up for you!" Dick interrupted.

"Are you going to argue with me about your punishment?" Batman asked and Dick pursed his lips together tightly, knowing that resisting a spanking would cause an ever harder one.

"No, sir," he said bitterly.

"Then, come here," Batman ordered.

Obediently Dick rose and went over to Batman who sat down and patted to his lap.

Firmly taking Dick's hand he pulled him stiffly over his lap so that his butt was at the highest point. Taking up the metal ruler he placed it against Robin's backside so he could feel the cold metal through his tights.

"This is for your insolence, Dick," he said firmly he landed a hard, rapid swat to his backside with the ruler. Dick gasped between the swats, keeping his lips, however, together, to try and avoid further humiliation from Batman.

The whips got harder and harder and his throat became dry and he tried to swallow his wails.

Finally the pain of the second round of whippings over his reddening butt caused him to cry.

"Please" SWAT "STOP!" SWAT. In fact Batman seemed to whip him harder while he begged for forgiveness.

Batman tried to ignore his son cries and instead focused on moving his swats to the place where his lower thighs reached his butt to make it especially painful to ensure that he would not forget his lesson.

As Dick began to physically shake and struggle in his grip he pulled him further up his lap and whipped his thighs a good twenty times soundly, causing Robin to let out another wail.

Finally he delivered another ten to what he assumed would now be his son's red raw backside.

Then he pulled the crying Dick to his feet and held him while he struggled to stand due to the shaking off his cries.

"Now, you were spanked for your insolence, Dick, I hope that the next time you think of ignoring a warning from me you remember this punishment," Batman said firmly holding his son by his arms.

"Yes, sir," Dick chocked between cries.

"Good boy," he said patting him softly, "now go change and wash up Alfred will have something ready.

He nodded slowly and then, trying to ignore his burning backside which he didn't dare rub, he walked to the elevator.

When Dick had finally had washed for dinner and had wiped any evidence of tears off his face he went down to meet Bruce and Alfred.

"Dick," Bruce greeted, "are you ok?"

Dick nodded, he knew Bruce was often understanding to him after a spanking but he couldn't face up to him not now. Not even when he knew how much he wanted to say sorry to him for his disobedience, the pain radiating off him stopped him. That was until Bruce came up to him and placed two firm hands on his shoulders, "You don't look that well Dick," he said, worry springing from his voice.

Dick couldn't help it, he swung his arms around Bruce, "I'm sorry," he stated, then Bruce pulled him back, so he could see his face while he apologised, "I shouldn't have been disrespectful, I knew I crossed a line when you swatted me."

Bruce nodded, "I understand, and it's over, Dick, lets not dwindle in the past."


End file.
